


Right Place, Right Time [FanArt]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Painting, Drarry, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems foolish not to take advantage of being at the right place at the right time. What else is there to do?</p><p>Original Digital Art.<br/>Digital Painting created using ArtRage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Right Time [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling, and by extension, to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is earned. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

We're alone.

It's just you and me now.

I wonder...?

It feels inevitable.

We're here.

It's now.

Here and now.

This is our own place and time.

And I intend to make it count for something.

This moment is ours.

And I am yours.

 


End file.
